Klaine Mary's song
by OTHfan94
Summary: oneshot songfic the life of Kurt and Blaine set to Mary's song by Taylor Swift. this is for Totally Starstruck


**Disclaimer i don't own Glee or the song. **

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine grew up best friends and fall in love. Set to Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song (oh my my my)**

**This is the first time i've ever done this so i hope its ok.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine I looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, the pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Come on Blaine try and catch me" Kurt yelled as he ran through his back yard with his best friend Blaine chasing after him.

"I will get you Kurt" Blaine yelled back then he managed to catch Kurt and pull him to the ground.

"I like hanging with you Blaine" Kurt said lying next to Blaine

"I like hanging with you to Kurt even though your 2 years younger than me" Blaine replied

"Really?" Kurt asked studying Blaine's face.

"Really Kurt" Blaine said nodding. Kurt smiled happily he loved that Blaine spent time with him. Blaine was there for Kurt when he got bullied and stood up to the bullies.

At the kitchen window Karen Anderson and Lizzie Hummel watched their children interact

"They really are best friends aren't they?" Lizzie asked

"Indeed they seem really close" Karen replied

"You don't think? Do you?" Lizzie asked stunned

Karen shrugged "You never know Liz"

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me You never did, you never did Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my_

Blaine and Kurt were out by the tree in Blaine's back yard and they were playing truth or dare.

"Dare" Blaine said confidently

"I dare you to kiss me." Kurt said very sure he wouldn't. Blaine shrugged and leaned down. Kurt blushed and ran in the other direction.

"KURT!" he ran after him.

"I didn't think you'd do it!" Kurt shouted back.

"Oh I'm so going to hurt you!" Blaine yelled chasing hm.

"Yeah right!" Kurt laughed confidently.

"I'm bigger than you!" Blaine said seriously.

"So?" Kurt smirked. Blaine jumped on him pinning Kurt's arms above his head.

"Ha." he said before getting off Kurt.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see But your eyes still shined like pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us They never believed we'd really fall in love And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes And said oh my my my..._

"Kurt hurry up" Blaine said impatiently

"Be quiet perfecting my complexion cannot be rushed" Kurt said putting some sort of cream on his face. Once finished he went downstairs where Blaine decided to wait.

Once Blaine came into view Kurt forgot to breath. "Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Hmmmm? Kurt said dreamily before blushing "I mean what?" he rectified

"I know you like me Kurt?" Blaine whispered inches away from Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed a deeper shade of red "n-no i don't" Kurt stuttered

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes "Do you like me Kurt?" he asked

Kurt nearly became lost in Blaine's eyes "Yes" Kurt admitted shyly

"Good because i like you to" Blaine said and he kissed Kurt softly

"Well i never" Lizzie said in shock

"Me either Liz me either" Karen replied

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me Take me back to the time we had our very first fight The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight You stayed outside till the morning light Oh my my my _

"I can't believe you did that" Kurt yelled angrily

"I don't like him Kurt i swear" Blaine pleaded

"Then why did you kiss him?" Kurt asked

"I didn't Sebastian kissed me" Blaine said

They arrived outside Kurt's house, he unbuckled his seat belt and went to get out of the car. Blaine grabbed his wrist "Kurt please"

"Screw you Blaine" Kurt said getting out of the car and running into the house. Blaine followed him and got the door slammed in his face. Blaine sat in the porch and waited until the next morning hoping Kurt would talk to him.

_A few years had gone and come around We were sitting at our favourite spot in town And you looked at me, got down on one knee..._

They sat at their spot in the park. "I love you Kurt" Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and said softly "I love you to Blaine"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Blaine said standing up and pulling Kurt with him.

"I want the same" Kurt replied

Blaine slowly got down on one knee "well then Kurt Hummel will you marry me?"

"Yes Blaine i will" Kurt said with tears in his eyes. Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger and kissed him.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle Our whole town came and our mamas cried You said I do and I did too Take me home where we met so many years before We'll rock our babies on that very front porch After all this time, you and I_

Kurt smiled "I do"

"I now pronounce you married you may kiss" the preacher said. Everyone clapped

2 years later

Kurt and Blaine sat in their back yard watching their 3 year old adopted son Kyle playing with his toys while Kurt held their newly adopted daughter 2 month old daughter Kimberly.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine In the sky, oh my my my_

Kurt was now eighty-seven and Blaine, eighty-nine. Kurt smiled as his daughter walked in with her husband and kids.

"Hi grandpa!" a small blond haired girl with bright blue eyes said happily.

"Hi Ashleigh" the girl smiled and started conversing with Kurt.

Blaine was listening to his grandson, Nathan, talk about their recent vacation. Then a car pulled into the drive.

Then Kyle walked in "Hey dad, father." he said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Kyle." They both responded.

Kurt looked around the room at his family and thought to himself oh my my my.

**The end. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
